marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 148
He is no monster! He is a '''human being!' '' -Caliban, referring to himself Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 148 Month: August Year: 1981 Credits Writers: Chris Claremont Cover Artists: Dave Cockrum Pencilers: Dave Cockrum Inkers: Josef Rubinstein Colourists: Glynis Wein Lettering: Janice Chiang Editors: Louise Jones Editor-in-Chief: Jim Shooter Synopsis "Cry, Mutant!" Scott Summers and Lee Forrester are investigating a city that recently arose from the Caribbean depths. Lee kisses Scott, but Scott isn't ready for intimacy, which leads to Lee running off. The sightless Scott, his eyes bound with cloth to prevent him from using his optic blasts, vents his frustration, but Lee eventually comes back and they make up. At the X-Mansion, Wolverine and Nightcrawler are playing a game of hunter and hunted outside since the Danger Room is still out of commission. Inside, Storm, Angel, and Professor X are debating Wolverine's membership on the team -- Angel maintains that the "psychopath" doesn't belong with the X-Men. Storm and Professor X insist he stays, and so Angel leaves the team. In the Hangar, Colossus and Banshee are repairing damage done during Kitty's battle with the N'GaraiIn Uncanny X-Men 143 while Illyana looks on. Professor X asks Banshee to come up to the mansion. When he does, he's greeted not by the professor but by a bonny lass who turns out to be his daughter! All of the X-Men are happy for Sean except for Moira -- when Storm confronts her about it, Moira confesses that Theresa represents something she can't give Sean, a child, for fear of it being another monsterMoira's son Proteus, whom the X-Men were forced to kill (Uncanny X-Men 125-128).. Saturday night, a mysterious figure comes out of a NYC manhole cover. He refers to himself as Caliban and can sense the presence of others of his kind (mutants) in the high-rise nearby. In that high-rise, Ororo, Kitty, Stevie, and Jessica Drew are at a night club to see Dazzler in concert. Down below, Caliban fights his way past two security guards to enter the building. Above, Dazzler's show begins. During her performance, the X-Men notice a disturbance near the door -- Kitty tells them she's going to investigate and phases through the floor! Dazzler notices Kitty's disappearance and Storm's annoyance, so she distracts the crowd enough for Ororo and Jessica to step out a door and change into costume. Back near the elevator, Kitty discovers the mysterious subterranean mutant. Caliban grabs Kitty, provoking Storm and Spider-Woman to attack him upon arriving, but he knocks them for a loop and retreats back down the elevator. Jessica and Ororo regain their wind and go after him. They catch up on the streets below, and finally defeat Caliban, only to learn that he was merely looking for company, for he is lonely as an outcast beneath the streets. Incoming police sirens distract our heroes, and Caliban slips away unnoticed, much to the X-Men's regret. On the Caribbean island, Lee and Scott are hungry and hoping to be discovered. And discovered they are -- however, their "rescuer" fills Scott with more fear than pleasure, for he is none other than... Magneto! Cast of Characters: 'Featured Characters:' *X-Men **Storm **Wolverine **Colossus **Nightcrawler **Kitty Pryde **Angel, leaves team *Professor X *Banshee 'Supporting Characters:' *Cyclops *Aleytys Forrester *Moira MacTaggert *Illyana Rasputin *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Stevie Hunter *Siryn *Dazzler *Magneto 'Villains:' *Caliban, first appearance 'Other Characters:' * 'Locations:' *Magneto's Bermuda Triangle Base *New York City *Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters 'Equipment:' Notes Trivia *Caliban will later be folded into the mutant outcast group Morlocks (introduced in Uncanny X-Men 169). This is a partial retcon of this story, as with the Morlocks he is no longer 'alone'. Recommended Readings *Spider-Woman 38 - X-Men meet Spider-Woman *The Tempest by William Shakespeare (whence comes Caliban's name) *Scott and Lee were stranded in Uncanny X-Men 145. Panels relating to his and Lee's plight also occur in Uncanny X-Men 146 and 147, and will be continued in Uncanny X-Men 149 and concluded in Uncanny X-Men 150. Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Uncanny X-Men 148 Category:1981, August Category:Image Needed